


Shape of You

by doneligger



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Smut, it's not too bad tho trust me, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doneligger/pseuds/doneligger
Summary: I'm absolutely awful at summaries, but this is a relatively short Mavin oneshot, gets a bit smutty. Actually smut is pretty much the main focus of this. Enjoy!





	

''JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GAVIN!'' Michael screamed, as Gavin laughed his ass off. Yup, they were filming another Rage Quit video. Everything was going as usual, Gavin would try his best to help Michael in the game, but fail at it and then Michael would start yelling curse words no one has ever heard of. But this was all just an act, just something to keep the fans entertained. In reality, Gavin was Michael's best friend. They would always spend time together, talk about the most random things and of course, joke about how 'gay' they are. And the others didn't seem to mind. Geoff even thought that something was going on between them. And he was right. Michael always knew he felt something for Gavin. He couldn't really explain it, but whenever he was around him he was happier and had this weird feeling inside of his stomach. It was really hard to explain. And he knew that he had no chance with him. I mean, as far as everyone was concerned, they were both straight. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Gavin. Especially his accent. Oh god, his accent. Michael had to try his hardest to not doze off while listening to Gavin talk. And it was working pretty well. No one suspected anything. Especially with both of them acting super-gay, and Michael being engaged. Fuck. Lindsay. Even if Gavin showed him any sign of affection, like real, actual affection, Michael wouldn't know what to do. He couldn't be able to just leave Lindsay. And for another man? Hell no.

''Michael?'' Gavin looked at him, worriedly. Michael was overwhelmed with his thoughts, that he forgot they had a game to play and a video to record.

''Oh, umm, yeah?'' Michael replied, trying to keep his cool.

''Are you even listening to what I'm saying?'' Gavin flashed him his perfect smile.

''Yeah, I just.. I kinda zoned out.'' Michael replied.

''Yeah, I noticed that. Should we continue the game?'' Gavin asked.

''Yeah, yeah, sure.'' They continued the gameplay, and Michael almost forgot about the problems he had, until a hand on his left thigh reminded him. It was Gavin's. Michael shifted his eyes over to Gavin, whilst trying to concentrate on the game. Suddenly, he felt really uncomfortable. He just hoped it was another one of Gavin's jokes, and that he was gonna move the hand away any second. But that didn't happen. Instead, Gavin started massaging Michael's thigh, and each time he would move his hand up, he'd get a bit closer to Michael's crotch.

Gavin was indeed doing this as a joke, just to try and de-concentrate Michael, so that he could win. But Michael found himself fantasizing about where this could lead. He felt his pants tighten every time Gavin would move his hand. He just hoped Gavin wouldn't notice. But he did. Fortunately for Michael, he didn't say anything. He just started giggling, as Michael's face turned all shades of red. Gavin thought that Michael's behavior was a bit odd, but he didn't really pay much attention to it. As long as he was winning, everything was fine.

''This game is really hard.'' Gavin started giggling.

Michael tried shifting in his chair, hoping Gavin would pull his hand away, but this made Gavin just go a step further. He moved his hand to Michael's right thigh, brushing against his crotch in the process. A small moan escaped Michael's lips, and Gavin swiftly pulled his hand away. Michael just mumbled ''sorry'' and took the nearest pillow to place it in his lap. Gavin found this hilarious and he started laughing, which caused Jack to peek his head through the door, asking what happened.

''Michael got har-'' Gavin was violently interrupted by Michael slamming him into a wall and putting a hand over his mouth.

''...well, I'll just leave you two homosexuals alone'' Jack walked out, closing the door behind him and giggling at the scene he just saw.

Michael was staring into Gavin's eyes, while still pinning him against the wall, but this time, Gavin didn't even try to escape. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, and pulled him closer. Michael's heart was racing, and millions of thoughts flooded his head. It was now or never. He slowly moved his head towards Gavin's, and while closing his eyes, their lips met. Gavin intertwined his fingers in Michael's hair, and the kiss grew more passionate and wilder. Soon enough, Michael couldn't take any more, and he pushed Gavin away from himself, and onto the ground. Gavin laying there, smirking, was enough to drive Michael crazy. He propped himself on top of Gavin, and continued kissing him, until both of them were panting and sweating like crazy. As he pulled away to catch his breath Gavin slid his hand into Michael's pants, and started palming him through his boxers. Michael was fully hard now, and as much as he tried to stay quiet, he couldn't contain himself from moaning out Gavin's name. With his free hand, Gavin grabbed Michael's head and slammed their faces together, feeling the heat all around and inside of him. Just as Michael was about to pull Gavin's shirt off, they heard the door open. Michael quickly rolled off of Gavin, just as Geoff walked towards them, with a surprised look on his face, but with a small smirk.

''Well, well, well... what do we have here?'' Geoff exclaimed, as Gavin was wiping off his lips and fixing his hair.

''Oh, umm... nothing?'' Michael looked at him, trying to laugh it off.

''At least zip up your pants, Mi-cool.'' Geoff said, mocking Gavin's accent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like ages ago and posted it to Wattpad first 'cause I didn't even know this site existed back then. Decided to upload it here because even though I feel as if my writing has improved since then, I'm still pretty proud of this. ^^


End file.
